


Opposites Are Overrated

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request from ao3: I don’t know if you take requests off of this, but if you do I would seriously appreciate if you did another fic with Sebastian where he and the reader grew up together and never really liked the other, but their parents have always wanted them to get married when they were older so they pretend to date for a little while to appease them then eventually have a big breakup so then their parents will finally lay off. Except it starts becoming real and they get jealous of the people the other has a real relationship with, but they also don’t know what boundaries they can cross without revealing that they like the other. And then after a bout of one of them getting too possessive they reveal their feelings. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposites Are Overrated

You had known the Smythes since the beginning of your life. Your parents were friends,  **best** friends with the Smythes. They did everything together. Well.. Almost everything. You swore your birth was planned to be near the same time of Sebastian’s. Your family was hoping that you were a girl- pleasantly surprised when they found out you were one, because of a promise that they and the Smythes had made. 

 

You never got along with Sebastian though it was obvious that he never really bore a grudge against you. But you, however, oh you  **hated** him. With his Disney prince haircut, panty-wetting voice, bedroom eyes, and cocky swagger. He was too similar to you, way too similar for your liking. 

 

Your parents had always bugged you to get into a relationship, with Sebastian in particular. As did Sebastian’s parents. It was unfortunate, or fortunate, that the both of you were frivolous in your relationships and had a flirtatious attitude to life. Tired of all the repeated questions, the two of you decided that pretending to date would be convenient for both of you. The pair of parents were ecstatic and had always asked on new developments on the relationship. Which forced the two of you to spend all your time together. Whether it was to be each other’s wingman (or woman) or being overly affectionate while in others’ presence or setting up weekly ‘dates’. Eventually your parents meddling got so much that the two of you had to move in together, had to sleep in the same bed. They asked too much, needed way too much proof.

 

Eventually, it was too much and the two of you had just stopped bothering to try to see other people while fake dating one another. The line ‘spicing things up’ just didn’t do it. Somehow the two of you fell into a monogamous relationship who knew everything about each other. It wasn’t that you loved each other. No. The relationship wasn’t real. At least.. Not for Sebastian.

 

Your parents had hinted at their goal several times throughout her life and you were sure that you had achieved it for them with your little lie but it wasn’t until this particular dinner with the two families on your twenty-second birthday that their goal was made truly evident. 

 

“So when are you and Sebastian getting married?” You were spooning up some parsnip soup into your mouth when you heard the question from Sebastian’s mother who, evidently, wanted to be your mother-in-law. You nearly spit out the contents but your cotillion classes taught you better. You wanted to tell her truth that you and Sebastian were just friends, barely friends but Sebastian must’ve caught on your expression because he quickly cut into your answer. 

 

“Mother, I haven’t even finished the proposal yet much less set a date with Y/N..”

 

_ ‘Wha- Why was he going along with this?’  _

 

The two of you had decided that the fake relationship was going long enough to continue. At least.. You had. You had yet to discuss it with Sebastian but surely he had to agree. But this-  **This** was unexpected and you were definitely going to have a talk to him about it later. 

 

Everyone looked at you which made you smile and fake a laugh. It was an excruciating hour that was in silence other than the clanking of utensils. Eventually you faked a yawn which made Sebastian swoop in and go with it. 

 

“Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Y/L/N.. But it seems as though the  **wife** -” He emphasized the title, “-is tired so we’d best get home and get some rest.” 

 

Everyone laughed and waved the two of you off as you got into the car and drove off to your apartment. The two of you drove in the silence of jazz music playing softly. 

 

Sebastian laughed at your lack of emotion, “What? Are you actually tired?” 

 

You didn’t reply which made him frown, his grip on the steering wheel tightening. 

 

You lived a couple of blocks away from your parents, making it easy for them to check up on you. When Sebastian pulled in the driveway, you had jumped out of the car and slammed the door. Sebastian ran after you with a jump and a quick locking of the car. 

 

“Hey, what’s got your panties in a twist?”

 

You scowled and jumped in the house before the neighbors could hear. Sebastian with his long legs had caught up immediately. 

 

“What is up with you?” Sebastian raised his hands in the air in exasperation with your seemingly unprovoked bitchiness. 

 

“What is up with me? You want to know what is  **up** with me?” 

 

Sebastian’s nose twitched in irritation. 

 

“What is ‘up’ with me is that you just basically told our parents that you were going to propose with me?” Your voice was hysterical. 

 

“And what’s wrong with that?” His face scrunched in anger, his voice was raised though not enough to be considered screaming.

 

“What’s wrong with that is that this isn’t real! Any of it!” Well.. Your feelings were but he didn’t know that. Didn’t need to know that.

 

“So what? After years of  **fake** dating, you want to just quit?”

 

“Yes!” Your chest was rising quickly at the notion as you walked closer to him. “I want to stop this farce of a relationship! I want to actually find  **something** to go on! I want to meet the one-” Your heart had this painful throb at your words. 

 

“You want to quit? Fine! Leave then! Just leave like this- this coward that you are!” 

 

Coward. You knew that he was talking about what was happening recently. Or maybe it wasn’t recent. Maybe, it was always there but it was just showing now. Everything between the two of you was slowly changing. The glances were lingering, the touches were always there, moments in bed were spent even longer. The saying ‘actions speak louder than words’ was truly evident in every moment that you spent together.

 

All that could be heard was both of your heavy breathing and your quiet but still there, sniffling. 

 

“I’ll.. I’ll come for my stuff in the morning..” With that, you brushed past his stiff figure and left the house. The click of the lock sounding behind you.

 

Months. You hadn’t seen Sebastian or the rest of the Smythes for months. Eight to be approximate. Two months ago, a friend of yours- one that couldn’t stand Sebastian- had set you up on a blind date. Soon enough, you were happy to have someone to distract you. 

 

Charlie was a nice distraction. Easy on the eyes with his reddish-brown hair, tall and strong physique. He was polite and made you happy. But he wasn’t Sebastian. Sure, you hated him at first but he grew on you whether it was platonically or romantically. And you had to get over that. 

 

You were out buying a dress for your upcoming date when Sebastian first saw you since those eight months. He was passing by when he saw you through a shop’s window. You were in front of a mirror, a dress pressed to your body. You stared into the mirror at your image before you twirled around, surveying how the dress would look on you. Sebastian walked away before you could see him. His day was spent thinking about you and that dress, and how different you looked; how happy. While yours was spent, moving on from him. 

 

A week later, you were at dinner with Charlie, wearing the same dress that Sebastian saw you trying out. Sebastian was there with his parents, catching up when he heard your laugh from across the room. He glanced over to see you snuggled up to a tall man’s arm, smiling widely. His scowl was evident, making his parents look over to what caused his change- well.. What was the cause of worsening his already terrible mood. 

 

The Smythes left in awkward silence, their presence unknown to you. 

 

The next day, you opened the door to see Sebastian standing at your door. His posture was stiff though his face still had that cocky, almost lazy expression that you remembered. Without asking, he had shoved past you into the house. 

 

You sighed and stopped ruffling your hair, as you took in his almost angry posture. 

 

“What are you doing here, Sebastian?”

 

“Heard from a rather handsome bird that you’re dating someone new and less spectacular.” 

 

You crossed your arms over your chest with a scowl that could’ve rivaled his, “And who just happens to be that bird?”

 

“Well. Me, of course.”

 

“Oh, so you’re a bird now?” 

 

“Look, the point is that you’re lowering your standards. Y/F/N /Y/L/N is lowering her standards just for some goody-two shoes named Charlie? I mean what kind of name is that?”

 

“I am  **not** lowering my standards, Smythe. Charlie just so happens to fit my standards perfectly.” 

 

Lie. Such a lie.

 

“Charlie fits your standards? What a joke. You’re opposites.” 

 

“And opposites attract.” 

 

Except that these opposites didn’t, though it wasn’t as though Sebastian needed to know that. 

 

Sebastian laughed hysterically so clearly he either saw through your lie or was just crazy at this point. The laugh was continuous, giving you shivers down your spine. You took a step back. 

 

“A-And why would you even care about whether or not Charlie fits my standards?” You hoped that he wouldn’t notice the stutter.

 

“Why wouldn’t I care? We’re diaper buddies? Of course I care since he’s going to hurt you.” 

 

**Diaper buddies.** What on earth was he going at?

 

“Charlie is  **not** going to hurt me! He’s a wonderful person.”  You stuttered, unsure of where this conversation was going. “If anything, you would be the one to hurt me! You play dirty, Smythe.” 

 

“And here, I thought that was exactly what you liked about me?” 

 

“It was. As Charlie’s kindness is what I like about him..” 

 

“Y/N..” 

 

“Sebastian, I don’t understand why you’re here..” 

 

“You should be with me, Y/N..”

 

“Y-You’re joking, right?” 

 

“I’m not. Y/N, those years of fake dating each other hardly felt fake to me. I know we just started to get the folks off our backs but I loved every second of it. It was real for me. Every word, every touch.. We compliment each other, we were meant to be together. I love you, Y/N. I know you feel the same way so please stop being stubborn and come back home..”

 

You snorted. 

 

‘ _ Of course _ ’

 

Even when he was confessing he was still going to be a douchebag. 

 

His hands fisted together as he took in your silence, “Y/N..  **Please.** ” 

 

You didn’t reply. Instead, you grabbed your coat and wallet before slipping on your shoes. You headed to the door, motioning for him to follow you. The walk was silent as the two of you headed to your destination. 

 

It wasn’t until you were at the entrance did he find out where you were leading him. A jewelry store. 

 

“What are we doing here?” He asked. 

 

You headed over to a display of men’s rings and waved your hand over it, “Pick one..” 

 

He did and you had the attendant pull it out for you. Sebastian watched you pay for it in surprising silence. Once everything was payed for, you turned around to face him. 

 

You kneeled down on one knee, smirking at his expression, “Sebastian Smythe, you are most definitely one of the biggest assholes that I know-”

 

The attendant that assisted you gasped. 

 

“-but somehow even after all those years of hating you seemed to be a waste because you’re  **my** asshole. Quite frankly, you’re a terrible person but you do have your moments. You’re right. It was real for me. Every moment of it. We compliment each other quite well and I  **do** love you. So, Sebastian Smythe, will you say yes to marrying me before I regret this?” 

 

“Y/N..”

 

“Opposites being attracted to another is overrated.” You added.

 

“I already told mother that I was proposing to you..” 

 

You raised your eyebrow smugly, “Why do you think I proposed?” You got up and slipped the ring onto his finger; something he didn’t bother stopping. You stood on your toes (because he just had to be so damn tall) and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your lips were about to press against one another’s when you whispered softly, “You’ll have to be the one to break the news to them..” 

 

You silenced his annoyed whine with a deep kiss. 

 


End file.
